When connecting components, for example when bonding, welding, etc., the cleanliness of the surfaces to be connected of the components is important for the adhesion of the components to one another. In order to keep the surface of the components clean before connection—for example during storage or transportation—there are various options for providing the surface of the components with a coating which can be removed before the connection process.
For example, a tear-off fabric can be applied to the component which can be removed once again before the connection.
Alternatively, a fluorine-containing film and/or a fluorine-containing woven fabric, knitted fabric or crocheted fabric can also be applied to the component, which can likewise be removed before the connection. The use of films, including for the structuring of surfaces, is disclosed for example in DE 10 2014 005 146 A1.
There is a need for coatings for components which can be applied securely, remain securely on the component during storage, transportation, etc. and can easily be removed from the component prior to further use, for example prior to connection to another component, and for a correspondingly coated component.